The Breakfast Club
by Renica Swavely
Summary: Based on the great movie, five Hogwarts students are sent to have a long Sat. Detention in the Dungeons. While there for ten hours they must write a scroll on where they think they are going in life.
1. A Saturday's Detention

            **Disclaimer: This is going to be a Harry Potter fic for fun, but it is based on the movie the Breakfast Club. I don't own any of Harry Potter or the Breakfast Club. Some lucky rich people and J. K. Rowling do. Below is the cast, so you all know who is who. ~ _Neveada_**

            Princess- _Ginny Weasley _

            Basket Case- _Cho Chang_

            Athlete- _Harry Potter_

            Brain – _Hermione Granger_

            Criminal- _Draco Malfoy_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was like any other Saturday morning inside the cool castle of Hogwarts. All the students were sleeping soundly in their beds, covered in warm sheets, as a peaceful snow began to fall over the surrounding lands. However, there were five students that were out of their beds that morning, sitting ever so (not) peacefully inside Professor Snape's office. 

            Ginny Weasley sat next to Harry Potter up in the front of the classroom. She was doing her nails, making sure that the enchanted nail polish had enough coats on it. The color was supposed to change with her mood. Right now, she couldn't make up her mind if she was sad, angry, or happy that she was close to Harry Potter, her idol and major crush. 

            Harry was looking through his latest Quidditch Magazine, trying his best not to glare at Snape, who, at best, could only glare back at him. He didn't look behind him at the others. He was sulking because he was about to miss a day at Hogsmeade with Ron, not to mention the night's Quidditch practice before the game against Slytherin this afternoon. Some first year was filling in for him, which put him in a fouler mood. 

At another table, Hermione Granger sat annoyed with the world for causing her to be located in the dreary room. She was going over information for her latest extra credit assignment. She had spelled her books to all fit in her bag. She had taken out the entire library it seemed, though actually she had only twenty-five books in her possession. She figured she had enough not to get bored with the long day that awaited her. 

Cho Chang, the Seeker for Ravenclaw sat behind the brainiac, looking over her old pictures of Cedric Diggory. After all the years that had gone by, she still missed him with her whole heart. Though Harry had seemed like a good shot earlier, she knew she couldn't give her love away to him, seeing as a dead person already had it in his heart, locked away in death forever. Thinking this, tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

As for the last of the five, Draco Malfoy was seated at the back of the room, feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He was running his finger over a sharp blade of metal. The hilt of the weapon was pure silver, a green emerald gleaming from the bottom of it. Snakes were wrapped around the sides, slithering around, their tongues flickering in the metal. His gray storm eyes looked over the other residents of this detention session and a smirk formed on his lips. 

            "You'll all be in here for the rest of the day," Professor Snape started to explain to them all. "If anyone tries to escape, I will be alerted and you will be issued another Saturday long detention. As punishment for whatever you did, you are required to write a scroll telling me where you think you are going in life and who you think you are. It will be due at six o'clock, right before you are dismissed and are allowed to proceed to dinner in the Great Hall. If you don't turn it in, you'll be gaining yet another detention for next Saturday, so do your work. Now, I have things to do. Don't try the door, it's spelled. Have a pleasant day," the he left the room, an evil grin plastered to his face as his black robes billowed during his exit. 

            As the door shut, echoing through the nearly empty room, each student's shoulders sagged. The next ten hours were going to be the longest of their natural lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N:** I just watched the Breakfast Club on VH1 and had the most sudden urge to write this fic. I hope you enjoy it. That is one of the best movies in the world. ~ _Neveada_


	2. The First Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **The First Hour**

            No sooner had Snape's footsteps died away, then Draco Malfoy got on his feet, and started to make his rounds of the room. His eyes hovered on Ginny Weasley, inwardly laughing at the thought of another howler coming to the Gryffindor table. Then he locked gazes with Harry Potter. 

            "Pathetic Pothead. Guess you couldn't take the heat anymore, could you? Had to take matters into your own hands, didn't you?" Everyone in the room was staring now. Draco had captured all their attention, except for Hermione, who was too intent with reading up on the "505 Uses for Flubberworm Mucus". Draco glanced up, seeing the one person in the room that wasn't looking at him, and left Harry alone. 

            "Trying to impress teachers with your goody too-shoe act still?" he smirked, pulling the book away from her face with the point of his dagger. "I would have expected better of you, Granger. From what I've heard, I suppose Potty and you aren't talking very much anymore, either." 

            "Sod off, Malfoy," she grumbled under her breath, before turning and lifting the book up again. 

            Shrugging, he did as she had asked, heading to his next target, Cho Chang. The girl in blue and silver robes tried hard not to make eye contact with him. She moved her head down, only to find his face was nearly there as well. After a few minutes, they were finally staring at one another intensely. 

            "Leave her alone," Harry's voice came roughly from the front of the room. 

            "You want to fight, Potter?" Draco asked back, raising his knife. 

            "Stop it both of you," Ginny cried, standing up at the sight of the blade. Both boys' faces snapped to her panic stricken face. Harry glared at Draco, who put the knife back in its sheath at his waist. With a roll of his eyes, the Malfoy boy sat on top of Hermione's desk. 

            "Merlin, this is boring!" he sighed, running a hand through his sleek, blonde hair. He leaned back on the desk, eyeing up Hermione. "What do you say, Granger? Wanna help a guy out?" 

            "No thank you," she replied simply, turning her back on him, while still reading. She had totally ignored his entire presence. This made Draco Malfoy not a happy camper. He grabbed the stool that was aside of her and with a howl sent it crashing into a thousand pieces across the room. 

            Hermione flinched, but refused to look at him. "Fine," he hissed, straightening up his clothes. "I'll find someone else who actually has a life, beside their silly mask of perfectness." 

            As he stalked to the front of the room, he didn't notice her glance up at him, a tear streaming down her cheek. 

            Ginny was done applying all her make-up. She tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Do you think it looks ok?" she asked, motioning to her face. He looked at her eyes, which had a bit too much purple on them, her lips that were so red they could have matched her hair, and the lines under her eyes that made her look sleepy. 

            "You look great, Gin," he lied. 

            "Actually, Weasley, you should lay off that Muggle shit. I heard it can make your wrinkles appear larger," once again Draco Malfoy had managed to enter a conversation that he hadn't been invited into. 

            Ginny looked like she was about to cry. Harry grew beat red with anger. "Why do you have to do that?" he shouted. "Why do you have to put everyone down? What did she ever do to you, Malferret?" 

            "Nothing, just like you Saint Potter, nothing. You all are in here because you're perfect little angles. I'm in here to tempt you, as if I were the devil. That's why the five of us are in this goddamn room with nothing to do so that I'm bored out of my mind." He paused from his chaotic yelling. Collecting himself, he said, "Does that answer your questions? Because if it doesn't," he made a fist, flexing the strong Quidditch muscles in his arm.

            "Whatever, ferret boy," Harry mumbled, turning back to his Quidditch magazine. 

            Hermione was tired of listening to them bicker. She turned around to face Cho. "Hey," she smiled, trying to get a grin from the girl. Cho said nothing. "What did you do to get in here?" Still nothing. "Are you alright?" she asked, finally. 

            Wrong thing to say. Immediately, a scream erupted from Cho Chang's mouth that could have woke the entire castle. All the people in the class were staring at here as if she had just appeared. She shrieked for a steady minute, no breath required. Only after she had ended, did anyone attempt to breath themselves. 

            "Sorry for asking," Hermione whispered, going back to her books before she could cause anymore trouble. 

            "What was that!" another voice bellowed. All the students jumped to their correct places as Snape broke down the door. "Well?" he demanded. "Who was screaming like that? You nearly brought back the dead!" Here Harry laughed, and Snape smacked him behind the head. 

            "It was her," Ginny pointed to Cho with disgust. "I don't know what's wrong with her." 

            "Oh, she's just sore from losing to Gryffindor," Harry grumbled. 

            "You stay out of this," Snape barked. 

            "Cho Chang," he yelled. "What are you screaming about?"        

            Silence. 

            "Cho?" 

            Still nothing. 

            "CHANG!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

            "Don't yell at her sir," Hermione pipped up. "It was my fault. I got her upset. I said something to her about…Cedric Diggerory." 

            "CEDRIC!!!!" Cho suddenly wailed, her face flopping down into her arms, as she sobbed. (**A/N: If you don't know me very well, then you don't realize that I have a great passion of hate for Cho Chang. Hehehe!) **

            "Oui Merlin!" Snape grumbled. "Don't let it happen again or you'll earn yourself another detention. Do you understand me, Ms. Granger?" 

            "Yes sir," she nodded, lowering her head. 

            "Now all of you, get to work on that scroll," he instructed strictly, "you've already lost an hour!" He stormed out just as he had entered, charming the door once again. 

            "Yay, for Granger. I think she just officially pissed off the worst tempered teacher inside the Hogwarts grounds," Draco chuckled, starting to clap. As for the rest of the students, they were sitting mutely, staring at their blank scrolls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N: **Wow! 17 reviews for the first chapter! I hope everyone thought I did that well on this chapter. I tried to make it as much like the movie and still in character as possible. I don't really like Cho, for those of you who haven't noticed. Usually, I like Draco/Hermione & Harry/Ginny pairing, which is probably how it's going to come out to. I know that wasn't how it happened in the movie, but I always felt bad for Brian who had no one after he had written that whole essay. It was so sad, when he was so nice. *sighs* Oh well. **_REVIEW!_ Please? ~ _Neveada_**


	3. Second Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **The Second Hour**

            "I have an idea," Draco announced, looking around the room. "Let's spell the room so it's sound-proof. Then we can get Granger over there, pregnant." Hermione's head swerved around, as well as Harry's at the comment. "I'm sure it would look great on all your hard-earned records," Draco finished. 

            "Sod off, Malfoy. Leave her alone," Harry shot back, hissing each word. He started to pull out his wand, but Ginny's hand came down, pushing it away. 

            "I'm sorry, Pothead. I forgot, you'd rather have that kinda fun with Weasley's sister. How does it feel being number two in Potter's life, next to your brother?" Draco asked Ginny, laughing cruelly. 

            "BASTARD!"

            "ASSHOLE!"

            "SOD OFF!"

            "YOU SOD OFF!"

            "QUIET IN THERE, YOU BRATS!" Snape roared, pounding on the door. "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GIVE YOU ALL ANOTHER DETENTION NEXT SATURDAY!" 

            The tension settled a bit. Harry and Draco both sat back down. Ginny stopped her crying, and Hermione went back to her book. Of course, there was one other teenager in the room. 

            "CEDRIC!" Cho wailed, yet again, and slammed her head against the desk.

            "Wanna do something to get your mind off of him?" Draco chuckled. "I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind helping you. It is his area of expertise after all."

            "Why don't you just sod off?" Hermione hissed, throwing him a dangerous look. "No one wants to hear you anyway."

            "Oh, and like they want to hear you? I'm sure Hogwarts would cease to function properly if you didn't show up at the beginning of the year, Granger." Hermione turned around, clearly trying to avoid Draco Malfoy. Smirking at this, he got to his feet, walked over to her desk, and sat directly in front of her on top of it. "You can't ignore me darling," he grinned. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes, reading her book once again. Growling, Draco moved to smack the book out of her hands. She was too quick, dodging him before his hand could make contact with it. Infuriated by this sudden turn of events, he took his wrath out on the desk, by stabbing his dagger into the wood. Her eyes watched the blade as it was embedded a couple of inches in. Then, shrugging, she went back to her book.

            "Later, Granger. I promise I'll be back," he hissed through gritted teeth. Sending a dirty look at everyone else whom is in the room, he returned to his seat, glaring at Harry and Ginny. 

            "Hey Pothead. Are you and wittle Weasley going out? Are the two of you together?" Neither one said a word, but Harry's shoulder blades tensed up at the last comment. "Are you lovers?" Nothing. "Do you make her hot? Does she make you hard?" Draco grinned at Harry's shoulders start to look as stiff as stone. Ginny's face was so crimson, he thought she'd turn into a tomato. "I suppose that's why you two are here. You both got caught slipping into one another."

            "GO TO HELL!" Ginny screamed, throwing a threatening look over her shoulder at him.

            "SOD OFF, OR I'LL HEX YOU DEAD!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand.

            Draco considered their requests for a second, then just leaned further back in his chair. Smirking as bad as ever, he winks at Hermione who he caught staring at him from his ruthless performance. Disgusted, she turns back to her book, pretending she's not interested in what he has to say. 

            "You know, Draco...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist. You're only important to those sadistic Death Eaters you seem to love so much," Harry grumbled, watching Draco's eyes as they lied on Hermione's innocent, but concentrated face. 

            "I'm sure that's how you think, Potter," Draco replied, still staring at Hermione. "But, unlike you I have a father and a mother. My parents weren't stupid enough to choose the wrong side in the war," he announced, finally making eye contact with Harry. 

            "Oh please. Dumbledore's Army is going to squash you and all your Death Eater friends as soon as you make your next move," Ginny joined the argument. 

            Chuckling, Draco nodded. "Yeah, sure Weasley, that's it. I picked the wrong side. That's why I am the way I am."

            "You're scared."

            "Excuse me?" He turned toward the voice. "What did you say, Granger?"

            "I said," she glares at him, closing her book. "That you are scared. You're afraid of them. You might belong to their little cult, but inside Draco Malfoy, you're petrified."

            "And why would I be afraid?" he asked, approaching her. "My own father is practically the leader. What would I have to lose?"

            "Your soul," she whispered, not downcasting her eyes. 

            He saw something in her eyes at that moment that made him back down for once. He was angry that he couldn't pick on her at the moment and he moved on to his next target. Once again, he had chosen to annoy the Boy-Who-Lived.

            "How's Quidditch Potter?"

            "You wouldn't know, would you, since you were kicked out for the use of illegal Dark Arts?" Harry hadn't seemed this please since he entered the detention room.

            Draco held up his hand, inspecting his nails in a snobbish manner, so like him. "Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it.  I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the Quidditch pitch with other guys and a tiny golden ball!" He saw the fire in Harry's eyes and continued. "I bet it makes you feel great when you get tackled and are holding the Snitch at the same time, doesn't it Potter?"

            "Shut up!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand yet again. 

            Sighing, Draco sat on the edge of Harry's table, watching him for any sign of attack. "I have a goal, unlike you Potter. I wanna be just--like--you! I wanna be the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kill-the-Boy-Who-Lived!"

            Ginny snorted. 

            "What?" Draco whipped his head around, staring daggers at the red-headed girl. 

            "You?" She laughed. "Kill Harry? As if?" She let out another girly giggle, which lightened Harry's mood enough for him to put his wand away. 

            "I'm gonna rip out every one of your damn girl brains," Draco threatened, getting to his feet. Harry stood up to. Ginny screamed, jumping back. Cho hid under her desk, pulling her knees up to her chest and shivering. 

            "Knock it off, Malfoy," Hermione absently commanded, though the authority in her voice made the entire room become silent. She looked up from her book for a second, seeing everyone's eyes on her, suspiciously. "I just got to a good part and if you ruin it with your noise, I'll have your balls."

            No one said anything for several moments, then slowly, Cho laughed, pointing at Draco. He rolled his eyes at her, sending a death glare at Hermione, who was too busy reading her book to notice. Harry went back to his seat, patting Ginny on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. Draco gives one last glare to Hermione before taking his own seat. Another hour has past and nothing has progressed. 

            **A/N:** Okay, another chappie finally complete. For those of you who are hardcore fans of the movie, you realize that I took some of the dialogue and used it in this chapter. It made it easier to write when I had a script to fall back on. I think I'll continue doing that. ~ _Nev_


	4. Third Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Third Hour**

            Hermione finished her book and set it aside. No sooner had the book touched the table, Draco go up, and picked it up. He flipped through a couple pages, not letting his eyes wandering further than a few lines per page. Hermione didn't look up at him, though it was plain knowledge that she was itching to smack him.

            "You read this shit, Granger?"

"You're such a spaz, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. 

            "Enlighten me?"

            "You're scared of your own father," she continued, leveling her gaze with him.

            "That's it! You Mudbloods are so smart," he smirked, seeing her flinch at the harsh slang he used. Harry was glaring at him now. 

            "Shove off, Malferret," he snapped, sending a sympathetic glance in Hermione's direction, before returning back to his hate glare.

            "Nice come back, Pothead. Nothing I haven't heard before," Draco shrugged, his eyes lingering on the door of the classroom. "I wonder," he smirked, walking away from the desks. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Cho still had her head buried in her arms. Hermione was the only one who was watching Draco carefully, as she should

            "What are you doing?" she asked, when he pulled out his wand, as he stood in front of the door. 

            There was no answer.

            "Don't do anything stupid," she warned, pulling out another book to read, as she went back to ignoring him. 

            Three out of six screws fell out of the door's hinges. No sooner had the old, rusty metal bolts hit the floor, then a high pitched wail sounded through the room. Everyone looked at Cho, but for once, it wasn't her.

            "FIX THE DOOR!" Hermione screamed above the racket. 

            "What?" Draco demanded. "What will that do?"

            "It's an alarm, you moron." She ran over, taking her wand out. "Benniters Drawaion," she said, waving her wand about the door. Immediately the sound went away. "Get in your seats," she hissed to them all. "Snape will be here any minute."

            Of course, the instant they had all sat down, the Potions Master came storming through the door.

            "What's going on in here?" he hollered, staring at Harry more than anyone else did. "Well, Potter? What was going on?"

            "I don't know sir," was the response he was given.

            "Well?" Snape demanded of Ginny. "Speak up, Weasley! What happened? Why did that alarm go off?" 

            "We were all doing our homework, sir. It startled us. None of us have left our seats since the beginning."

            "I'm sure," he sneered, his eyes lingering over Draco, then finding Cho, seated behind him.

            "You," he shouted. "CHANG! What went on in here?"

            Cho didn't say a word. She barely lifted her head off of the desk. Draco looked at her, then shook his head. "She doesn't care to speak, Professor."

            "I'm sure she can tell me in her own way, Mr. Malfoy." He paused, still watching Draco. "CHANG!"

            She squealed loudly, before thunking her forehead back down on the table. Snape looked around the room, inspecting everyone. Lastly, he came to Hermione. "Who has the screws, Miss Granger?"

            Hermione put her book down, slowly. She raised her eyes to meet Snape's dangerous gaze. "How would I know, sir? I was only reading, nothing more, nothing less." Snape's fist came down in a fury right in front of her book, nearly hitting the work of literature. Hermione jumped, shocked by his outburst and loss of control over his emotions. 

"Tell me what happened! Where are the screws?"

"Excuse me, but I don't see why anyone would want to steal a screw, Professor," she commented, picking her book up again. 

"Watch your tongue, Ms. Granger. I don't need any of that attitude from you. It is that know-it-all attitude that will be your doom," he promised. "Now give me the screws you stole and I won't be forced to give you another Saturday's detention," he held out one of his long, pale, gangly hands.

"I don't have it, sir," she told him, her eyes straying from the book to his hand.

"I tire of this game, Ms. Granger. Give me the screws!"

"I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place," Draco spoke up suddenly. "Perhaps they are outside the classroom."

Snape glared at them all, especially Draco. Hermione was too shocked to say anything and resumed reading her book so she wouldn't have to see the Malfoy's knowing glance. 

"Fine, you hooligans. Stick together. But the next one of you that steps out of place will be mine! Understood?" No one spoke a word. Snape made his way to the door. 

"Eat my shorts," Draco muttered under his breath.

Snape stopped, pivoted around, and in one fluid motion was back by Draco's table. "Would you care to repeat that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Eat my shorts!" Draco yelled, right in his favorite Professor's face.

"You just received another Saturday, Mister Malfoy."

"Oh Salazar," Draco rolled his eyes, giving off the sign that he could care less whether he was stuck inside the room or not.

"How dare you speak ill of your House Founder's name. You just got another one for that comment," Snape was so mad now, his face was flushing. He almost looked human, instead of as pale as death. 

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar! Being so popular around here and all, I tend to fill up with social events," he yelled sarcastically. All the commotion was getting to Hermione, who looked up from her novel to take in what was going on.

"Good! It's gonna be filled, we'll keep going!  You want another one?  Say the word, just say the word!  Instead of going to Azakaban Prison, you'll come here!  Are you through?"

"No," hissed Draco, leveling his gray stormy eyes with Snape's own. It was something no one had ever seen him do. Everyone in the room, including Hermione and Cho, were watching in awed fascination. Never had a Slytherin student, or any other, for that matter, talked back to forcefully to Snape. 

"I'm doing this school a service."

"So?" Draco shrugged, propping his feet up on the desk. Snape smacked them off, earning another hard glare from Draco, who placed his feet back in the same position.

"That's another one, right now!  I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step!  You want another one?" Snape asked, not seeing the avid audience he was holding hooked onto every one of his words

"Yes," Draco nodded, not seeming to be worried in the least.

"You got another one, right there!  That's another one, Mister Malfoy!"

"Knock it off!" Hermione cried. Draco's attention snapped to her face. "Stop it," she mouthed to him. His gaze flickered back to Snape, who was more than enraged now. 

"Are you done yet?"

"Not even close, bud," Draco spat.

"Good, you just received another one, right there," Snape pointed a shaking finger at him. He was so angry he could hardly hold himself up straight.

"Sorry Professor, but I don't think you're grasping the concept of the lesson. I don't give a shit," Draco said the last part slowly, as if he was speaking to someone who didn't understand English well. Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking her forehead. Why couldn't he just knock it off?

"That's eight," Snape told him. "I have you for two months. Do you want to go on?" Silence. "Are you quite through now?" Silence again. "Done being a dirty spot on my career?"

"I'm a dirty spot? What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Draco smiled with mock pleasure.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe, Mister Malfoy.  You ought  to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress  your father.  You might be better off." He straightened up, fixing his robes and his greasy hair. Harry, Ginny, and Cho returned to their former positions. "All right, that's it!  I'm going to be right outside those doors.  The next time I have to come in here...I'm putting the Crucio curse on the whole lot of you!"

As he said it, Hermione noticed that Draco was once again playing with his dagger. He mouthed, "I'm putting the Crucio curse on the whole lot of you," in sync with Snape. A small smile formed on her lips, before she went back to reading. 

The door shut, as Snape left. When the clicking of the door locking and the wards going up sounded, Draco raised his face, shouting an extremely loud, "FUCK YOU!"

Once again, another hour passed. Everyone was sitting down, doing something. Harry and Ginny were having a half-hearted conversation. Cho was sleeping. Draco was fuming at Snape. And as usual, Hermione was reading.

**A/N: Like? Hate? Want More? Your choice! Review and tell me! ~ _Nev_**


	5. Fourth Hour

**            A/N: **Since everyone seems to like this story so much, I felt that I had to update it before I went away on vacation. So here is the fourth hour. I hope it lives up the to expectation of  **_fReDaNdGeOrGeWeAsLeYaReGoDs_**! You two rock and I love you both! Lol! You two really should see the movie! It is awesome! _~ Nev_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Fourth Hour 

            Time passed slowly. It was as if every minute was snailing across the room before the second hand would tick the mangy sixty seconds it took for it to pass on the clock. Draco sat in his seat, shooting miniature balls of fire at his shoes, allowing the tip to burn until his foot felt the dangerous heat, then he would put it out, only to start it over again. Harry was running a finger over the tape on his glasses. Ginny was all but asleep. Cho was holding a picture of Cedric so close to her eyes, one would have thought she was trying to paste it to her forehead. And (surprise, surprise) Hermione was avidly reading once again.

            Of course, good things can only last so long. Slowly, everyone became increasingly bored. Ginny fell asleep, then Harry, who was sitting right next to her. Cho's head dropped down next to the picture of Cedric. Draco stopped burning his shoe, realizing that no matter how many times he did it, his foot would get warm. Eventually he settled back in his chair, eyes drooping shut. Last was Hermione, who tried desperately to fight off the fatigue, but with little success.

            It was only when Professor Snape came in that anyone stirred. He took one glance at those who were in the room, before shouting, "Wake up!  Who has to go to the lavatory?" Everyone raised their hands, feeling a great need to relieve themselves. 

            When they all returned, Snape grumbled something and left. Everyone took this as a sign to go about doing whatever. Hermione resumed reading, Cho stared longingly at her picture of Cedirc, and Ginny was busy applying more make-up. Harry started to stretch for his Qudditch game which was the following day. While they all did their mindless tasks half-heartedly, Draco ventured over to the Potion Master's bookshelf. Grabbing a random book off the shelf, he brought it back over to his seat and began tearing pages out.

            "Oh that's real intelligent," Harry commented.

            "You're right, Potter. It's wrong to destroy literature." He continued to rip the pages right from their binding, not noticing the horrified gaze Hermione was giving him. "It's such fun to read and," he glanced down at the author of the book, "Randomeel really pumps my nads."

            "It's Randomyl," Hermione corrected, pronouncing the author's name correctly. "I love his work. Have you read any of it?"

            Draco answered her by throwing what remained of the book at her. It landed in her lap and he smirked. She glared at him, moving her legs so it dropped to the floor. "Big deal, Granger. There's nothing to do when you're locked up in a vacancy as displeasing as this place."

            "Speak for yourself, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, stopping his stretching. He looked over at Ginny. She was too busy putting on mascara to see where his eyes were lingering. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, do you think McGonagell is going to keep us all in check tonight?"

            "I don't see why," she shrugged. "None of us have ever been in detention before, besides him," she pointed absently at Draco who shot her a disgusted face. 

            "There's going to be a huge party behind the equipment shed down by the Quidditch pitch. A bunch of perfects are on the teams, so they are all going to turn the other way. Should be pretty wicked," he grinned, showing off those dazzling green gems. 

            "Yeah?" Ginny sounded pretty excited. 

            "Yep, wanna go?" Harry asked, looking earnest for her answer. Behind him, Draco was making kissy faces. Hermione caught sight of this and had to stifle a giggle, as Draco started to pretend to shag some unknown person. He looked ridiculous. 

            "I don't think I can," Ginny's happy face turned into a frown. 

            "Why?"

            "Well because if I do go, then it's because Fred told me I could when George told me I couldn't," she stated with a sigh added for extra dramatic effect. "They are always fighting over who has the right to look after me as a brother. Since Percy, Charlie, and Bill left they are the oldest. Fred was born first, but George was always the more mature one. It's a big deal because they make it out to be," she shrugged again. 

            "Who do you like better?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. 

            "What?" Ginny asked back, surprised that Hermione would speak to her after what she had done.

            "Do you like Fred more than George or the other way around?"

            "I don't know. I probably like Bill more. He was always the one who paid the most attention to me. The others just used me as leverage when they wanted something from mum. They would pretend to look after me until they had their own way, or they did it just so one of the others would look bad. No one really cares about me."

            "HA!" Cho screamed, looking rather pleased with herself. 

            "Shut up!" Ginny snapped back, glaring dangerously. 

            "You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Draco stated, jumping off his desk and heading over to Hermione's.

            "Well if I didn't, no one would do it for me," Ginny growled. 

            "Awww, you're breaking my heart, baby," he replied mockingly. 

            "Shut up!" Harry approached Draco. "Leave her alone."

            "Potter? Do you get along with your family?" Draco asked. 

            "Well if I say yes I'm an idiot, right?" 

            "You're an idiot either way," he told him, causing Hermione to laugh. Draco  smiled over at her. At least someone appreciated his sense of humor. "But if you say yes than you're an idiot and a liar," he finished. With that, he kept walking over to Hermione's desk.

            "You know," Harry yelled, pushing Draco backwards, "if we weren't in here right now, I'd curse you into oblivion."

            "Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Well," he chuckled, pointing his middle finger at the floor, "the you might want to have a look at this." Draco gave Harry the middle finger, shoving it right up in his face. "How do you like those cookies, Pothead?" 

            Hermione, sensing a fight coming over the two, rushed over, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Guys, let's be logical about this," she started, trying to pry them apart. Harry shoved her back, but Draco's hand shot out, catching her by the arm and steadying her. "I don't like my parents all the time either. I don't always get along with them. Their entire mental projection of parental compassion is screwed up," she finished.

            "Hermione," Harry shook his head. "You're parents love you and you love them. Out of all of us, you probably have the best relationship with them." 

            "Well, well…," she tried hard to think of a great insult, then she said, "well at least I'm not a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie, like you."

            For a moment there was absolute silence, then Draco burst out laughing, clapping a hand around Hermione's waist. "That's a good name for you, Potter. I like it even more than Pothead and Scarhead," Draco continued to laugh, holding Hermione around the waist. 

            "Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to insult everyone?" Harry inquired. 

            "It's called being honest asshole," Draco shouted, feeling quite angry. He loosened his grip on Hermione, letting his hand drop naturally off of her. As it fell, it touched her butt. Hermione yelped, and turned around, smacking Draco across the face. "What was that for? It was only an accident. I would never touch a Mudblood." She returned his insult by giving him the finger. "Oh! I'm seeing such obscene finger gestures from such a pristine Head Girl."

            "I'm not that pristine," she snapped. 

            Draco came extremely close to her, getting his face inches from her own. He wouldn't let her back up. His arm had snaked around her lower back to hold her in place. "Are you a virgin?" he whispered, his lips hovering over her own. She didn't answer him. She just continued to stare into his cold, steel gray eyes. "I bet you a million galleons that you are," he smirked evilly. "Let's end the suspense…is it going to be a white wedding, Hermione?" 

            "Don't you ever shut up?" she retorted, trying to turn away, but he stopped her, gripping her wrists to hold her in place.   

            "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" Pause. No answer. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God that a Professor doesn't enter the empty classroom you're in?" His gaze was extremely intense. 

            "Do you want me to puke?" she asked timidly, before swallowing the lump in her throat.

            "Over the panties," Draco continued, ignoring her question. "No bra, blouse tossed on the floor, shirt in a ball nearby, past curfew only a few steps down the hall from the Headmaster's office?" 

            "Leave her alone!" Harry shouted, coming over, and tearing Draco off of Hermione. "I said leave her alone."

            "Are you going to make me?" Draco asked, his eyes lingering on Hermione. 

            She shuddered, moving behind Harry. No matter where she stood that pair of steel eyes followed her, watching her every move. Draco licked his lips as he watched her become more and more uncomfortable. She shivered. What was that heated feeling she was experiencing below her skirt? Draco seemed to know what was going on and grinned like the devil.

            "Yeah," Harry stepped forward, putting more distance in between Hermione and Draco. 

            "You and how many of your pathetic little Quidditch friends?" 

            "Just me and you. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor." Somehow the tiny speech had sounded better in his head then it had when he had said it out loud, but Harry didn't care. He wasn't about to let Draco hold anything over his ex-girlfriend. "Anytime you're ready."

            "I really don't want to get into this with you, Potter," sneered the Malfoy.

            "Why not?"

            "Because I'd kill you," shrugged Draco as he placed his wand in a visible area. "You know who my father is. Do you honestly think he hasn't trained me well?" Seeing the face Harry was giving him, Draco chuckled. "You'd never get a chance to touch me. I'd hex you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you until you met up with your precious Mudblood mother."

            "Besides, once I killed you, the Ministry of Magic would have a cow. The Weasley's love you so much they'd probably sue me and even though I could easily take them to the cleaners," here he bowed his head to Ginny, "you just aren't worth the time. I don't want to make the Weasley's any poorer than they already are."

            "You bastard!" Ginny screeched, jumping from her seat. Harry had to grab her around the waist so she didn't claw out Draco's eyes. 

            "Your fucking with me," Harry stated, when he had gotten his new girlfriend under control.

            Draco switched out his athame and stabbed it three inches deep into the nearest desk, which happened to be Hermione's. The whole room got silent. Hermione's eyes were hooked to the blade. She grabbed onto the hilt and gave it several hard yanks before it came loose. 

            "Let's end this right now!" Harry commanded. "You don't talk to Ginny or Hermione, you don't think about them, you don't look at them, and you certainly don't touch them. Understand me?" 

            "I was only trying to help her," Draco shrugged. 

            Hermione watches him carefully as he returns to his seat. Eventually, everyone goes back to sitting. Finally another hour is past, but not one of the students are anywhere near closer to finishing their scroll, or coming to conclusions about who they really are.


	6. Fifth Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Fifth Hour 

            Everything was quite. Draco looked around the room, noticing that everyone seemed to be bored out of their minds. Per usual, Hermione was reading away. He guessed that even though she looked rather interested in her written words, she was fading fast as well. 

            Pursing his lips together, he started to whistle a well-known tune. In his head he was singing, "Double double, toil and trouble, eye of newt and cauldron bubble…." He smiled when everyone else started to join in whistling the song. 

            The door opened up, and Snape walked in. Immediately, Draco changed his tune to Beethoven's 5th. "Dun, dun, dun, dun…" he thought cynically. All Snape did was glare. 

            "All right, miscreants," he snapped. "That is approximately thirty minutes for lunch."

            "Right here?" Harry asked, looking around at the potion stained tables. He didn't trust to eat food in this place. It would be all too easy to poison someone else. Knowing Malfoy, that idea was all too perfect. 

            "Yes, in here, Mr. Potter."

            "I think the Great Hall would be better suited for us to eat lunch in, sir," he spoke up. 

            "I do not care what you pathetic adolescent brain thinks, Mr. Potter," growled the Potions Master. "You think I do not know what you'd brats be doing if I let you off? You'd go off with your friends, figure a way out of your punishment, and then I'd be forced to give you another long Saturday's worth of detention. Now, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you, Mr. Potter?" 

            Silence.

            "Potter!" barked Snape.

            "No, sir," Harry grumbled, slouching low in his seat. 

            "Dick? Excuse me, Severus," Draco called from the back of the room. Snape's eyes lit with fire at the first name mistake. "Will butterbeer be made available to us?"

            "We're extremely thirsty sir," Harry added.

            "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration," Ginny agreed, perking up a bit.

            "I've seen her dehydrated before sir," Harry continued, while Draco rolled his eyes. Couldn't Potter take a hint? At this rate, Snape was bound to refuse. "It's pretty gross," Harry finished. 

            "Relax," cried Draco, standing up. "I'll get it."

            "Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, Malfoy!" Snape directed his, pointing one pale finger. Draco sat back down. Hermione looked up from her book at the wide grin that was spreading across Draco's face. What was he up to now? "What do you think I was born yesterday? Do you honestly think I am going to allow you to roam these halls?" 

            Snape pointed at Harry, "You," he hissed. Ginny sat up straighter, looking very much like a good student, but Snape's eyes barely passed over her. "And you!" he shouted back to Cho. The rest of the room watched the half-crazy girl. She didn't even glance up at the professor. "Ms. Chang!" he yelled. "Is she sleeping? There will not be any sleeping in my detention room. Someone wake her up. Wake her up NOW!" He started to walk down the aisle in between the desks to her. "Come on! Get on your feet you lazy girl!" Cho stood up, saying nothing. 

            "There's a door that the teachers use to get into the kitchen," Snape told Harry and Cho. "Go this way," he pointed down the hall, "until you reach the large door that seems broken. Ask for five butterbeers then report back here immediately. I will know if you don't. GO!" 

            Harry watched Snape hurry off in a flurry of black robes, before sighing and starting off in his intended direction. Cho came tagging along, keeping a nice distance in between them. 

            He turned around when they reached the door. "We don't have to get butterbeers, you know," he said. "Do you want something else? What's your poison?" 

            Cho just stared at him, as if he had told her they were really going to drink poison.

            "What do you drink?" he asked again, hoping to have a better reaction.

            Nothing.

            "Ok…sorry I asked," he shook his head, opening the door to reveal a room bustling with House Elves. No sooner had he entered then a horde of them started to scream, bow, and deliver him loads of food. He shied away from them, until Dobby appeared, holding out a plate of butterbeers. 

            When he finally got out of the room, Cho looked at him and said, "Vodka."

            "Huh?"

            "Vodka," she repeated. 

            "When do you drink Vodka?"

            "Whenever I can," she laughed hysterically, waltzing down the hall in front of him. "It helps me relax."

            "Do you drink a lot?" Harry asked, thinking this was why she was so out of it anymore.

            "Tons," she replied with another one of her wild giggles. 

            "Is that why you're here today?" he tried to catch her eye. Silence. "Why are you here, Cho?"

            "Why are you here?" she snapped, as if she already knew the answer to her question.

            "I'm here because Fred covered for my ass…because I can't control certain things that I do."

            "Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really here," she persisted, seemingly serious for the first time in her life.

            "Forget it," he growled, and took the butterbeer back. 

            Meanwhile, back in the Potions room, Hermione was trying very hard to ignore Malfoy. Ginny was concentrating on her make-up, once again. And Draco was desperately trying to get to Hermione since Potter wasn't present to stop him. 

            "Hey Granger, since you're so fond of books, wanna see a picture of a guy who got into the Wizard's World Book of Records?" he inquired, sitting down aside of her. 

            "Why did he get in the book?" she asked warily, giving him a nervous eye.

            "Well see, he tried to impress his wife by spelling his balls so they'd get bigger, instead he hexed himself with elephantitus of the nuts," he chuckled. "Guess his wife was surprised when…"

            "STOP IT!" Hermione dropped her book so she could clamp her hands over her ears.

            "I have to admit, it is pretty nasty," Draco laughed, tossing the book across the room. "Don't blame you for not wanting to see it, but are you sure?

            "No thank you," she replied, glaring at him, as she picked up her book. 

            Draco started to rub his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "How do you think he rides a broom?" Hermione turned away, rolling her eyes in obvious disgust. "Oh come on Granger, wouldn't you ever consider dating a guy like this?" 

            "Can't you just leave me alone?" she got up from her seat, leaving her table and books behind her. 

            He followed, enjoying this too much to let the chance to further embarrass her pass. "I mean if he had a great personality, and was a good dancer, and had a cool broom…although you'd probably have to ride in the back because his nuts would ride shotgun," Draco finished with a satisfied smirk. 

            "You know what I wish I was doing?" Hermione asked out loud, in a daze.

            "Op…watch what you say. Ginny over there is a cherry," teased the Malfoy.

            "Are not!" cried the upset Weasley girl, her face flushing until it matched her brilliant hair. 

            "Keep practicing," Draco told her. "You'll catch up to your brother in no time. Why I bet his cheeks can engulf in red like that in no less than a second."

            "I wish I was flying home right now," Hermione sighed, leaning against one of the cool stone walls. 

            "I'm not a cherry!" Ginny shouted again.

            "When have you ever gotten laid?" Draco asked, raising a questioning brow.

            "I've had great sex lots of times," she blushed deeper.

            "Name one," tested the Malfoy. He didn't see the way Hermione looked at the floor, her fists clenched at her sides.

            "He's a Muggle who lives in…Canada," she improvised. "You wouldn't know him."

            "Ever gotten laid by anyone around here," Draco pressed. Ginny inclined her head toward Hermione, then shook her head, making a motion not to speak about it. "Oh! You and Hermione did it! Why you two must be the sexiest lesbians in the school." 

            "What are YOU talking about?" Hermione screamed, looking quite pissed off. Ginny cringed and even Draco seemed to rethink how far he was going to push her. 

            "Nothing, nothing," Ginny told Hermione, trying to calm her down. To Draco, she said, "Forget it, lets talk about this later."

            "No," Hermione insisted. "Drop what? Forget what? What are the two of you talking about?"

            "Well, Ginny's trying to tell me, that besides the number of men in the Canadian area of Muggle North America that she's gotten laid by, presently she and you are riding the hobby horse," Draco enlightened Hermione.

            "Why you filthy bitch!" Hermione gasped, jumping from her spot to attack Ginny. Draco's arms shot out, catching her, and keeping her at bay. 

            "Calm down, Granger," he told her.

            "No! No I didn't! No, I don't. Draco called me a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's all. That's all I said, I swear to you!" Ginny pleaded.

            "Then why were you motioning to Hermione for?" Draco asked, loosening his grip on her. None of them noticed that he had used Hermione's first name instead of her last to refer to her. 

            "You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Virginia," Hermione grumbled, locking intense gazes with her once best friend. She has used the full first name on purpose to direct her anger in an efficient way. It seemed to be working quite well.

            "He's lying!" Ginny shouted, pointing to Draco.

            "Oh, so are you saying you weren't motioning to Granger?" 

            "You know he's lying right?" Ginny asked Hermione, totally ignoring Draco's last comment. She hadn't even glanced in his direction when he had spoken. 

            "Were you or were you not motioning to Granger?" Draco growled from where he stood opposite of Ginny, still holding onto Hermione's arms to keep her from attacking the redhead. 

            Ginny dropped her face, staring at the floor. "Yeah…but it was only…it was only because I didn't want her to know….that I did it with Harry…okay?" Draco released Hermione, knowing that Harry was presently her boyfriend. She had all the right in the world to attack her once best friend now. 

            Surprising them both, Hermione started to laugh. "Why didn't you want me to know that you did it with Harry?" she asked.

            Her ex-friend gawked at her. "Are you serious? You…you two are…were…are together." She paused. "And because it's my business. It's my personal private business," Ginny growled, protectively, but when she saw how Draco was looking at her and how Hermione was watching her, she changed her tune. 

            Hermione's laughter faded immediately. "Wrong. We were together until you came and turned into a back-stabbing bitch," she snapped and walked off to her table to resume reading. 

            When Harry got back, everyone started to eat his or her lunch. Things were tense and no one was speaking to anyone else. Ginny started to take hers out of a designer brand name bag, careful not to rustle the delicate sandwich. Harry had piles and piles of food that the elves gave him, along with the brown bag lunch Remus gave him. Draco sat with nothing but a butterbeer and Hermione took out a sushi platter. 

            "What's that?" he asked her.

            "Guess? Where is your lunch?"

            "You are wearing it," he smirks, raising his eyebrows hungrily at her. 

"You're nauseating," she shudders and turns back to her platter as she finishes unloading the different pieces of food. 

            "What's that?" 

            "Sushi," she replied, not looking at him.

            "Sushi?" he repeats, not understanding.

            "Yeah," she smiled, showing it off. "Um…it's basically rice, raw fish and seaweed."****

            "You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth, but you feel perfectly normal by eating that?"

            "Can I eat?" she swallowed.

            "I don't know," he replied, looking at the food uneasily as if he expected it to come alive. "Give it a try."

            Harry took a few sandwiches off of his platter from the elves along with several apples, two bananas, a large bag of potato chips, and a dozen cookies. Draco watched this, clearly interested in the forgotten brown paper bag lunch. Then Harry opened that too, revealing a bunch of wizarding treats. Draco's smile faded as he realized that Harry was going to devour it all.

            Cho opened up her bag, pulling out a pair of bread slices. She dropped five chocolate frogs on the opened slices, dropping Fizzy Pops on top of those and so on and so forth until the sandwich was so high with treats she could hardly fit it in her mouth. She took the first bite, which make a loud squeak erupt from the sandwich. Slowly, everyone put down their meals and looked at her. She just continued to eat as if nothing had occurred. 

            Seeing Ginny with her food, Draco went over, sitting on the edge of the table. Harry glared at him, but said nothing. He knew he was already in hot water with Hermione. 

            "What are we having?" Draco asked the Weasley girl

            "Um, just your regular standard lunch, I guess," she stammered. Hermione grinned as Draco pulled out a thermos, looking at Ginny questioningly. 

            "Juice?" 

            "Soup," she corrected him. 

            Draco reached in the bag, pulling out a juice box. Ginny started to pull out something else, but he yanked her arm out of the bag. "It's apple juice," she told him, when she saw him glaring at the juice box. 

            "I can read," he growled. He pulled out the final item of the lunch. "And PB&J with the crusts taken off." He sat back, getting comfortable. "Well, Weasley, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented.  Did your mum marry Mr. Rodgers?"

            "No, Mr. Weasley," Ginny told him, not getting the Muggle crack of a joke he had made. Draco rolled his eyes. However, Hermione was giggling and Harry was trying hard not to smile.

            "Here's my impression of life at the Weasley's burrow of a home," Draco announced, standing up, and moving to the center of the room. Hermione stopped eating, much like everyone else.

            Loud and motherly, Draco pretended to call, "Ginny?"

            "Yeah Mum," he answered himself in a giggly girly voice.

            Back in his motherly character, "How was Hogwarts, darling?"

            "Great mum! How is dad doing at the Ministry?"

            "Super," he brought in a new character, Mr. Weasley. "Say, Ginny want to come to work with me tomorrow and see how a poor sap like me works all day long so I can pay for you children to go to that expensive school?"

            "Great Dad, but Mum said not to call us poor."

            "That's right dear. We should be called poor saps!" he answered in a fake happy Mr. Weasley's voice. 

            "Gee!" he finished with Ginny.

            "Alright," hissed Harry. "What about your family then?"

            "Oh mine! That's real easy," Draco told Potter. He stood straight up, then fooled around a bit with his posture until he was standing straight up, pretending to be holding a cane in one hand, and a whip in the other. 

            "Draco," he began, as his father. "You are weak. You need to be strong to be one with our Dark Lord. As of right now you are no better than those worthless Mudbloods you go to school with. You stupid, worthless, incompetent, son of a bitch!"

            "Lucius," he interrupted, pretending to be his mother. 

            "Unless you have something to add Narcissa, I suggest you get out of here," he went back to being his father.

            "But Lucius, you're being a bit demanding with-,"

            "Shut up, bitch," he slapped the air in front of him, then sent out the cane to thrash the invisible woman to the floor. Hermione jumped in her seat, scared for the first time.   

            "What about you, Father?" Draco played himself.

            "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. Have you no respect for your elders?" he went back to Lucius.

            "No, Father. What about you? You're the weak one, making me do these things so," he crumbled to the floor, as he showed them how his father beat him for speaking back.

            "Is that for real?" Hermione asked quietly.

            "Do you want to come over sometime?" Draco returned his answer in the form of a question.

            "That's a load of bullshit. I don't believe it," Harry shook his head. "It's all part of your image."

            "You don't believe me?" 

            "No," Harry said defiantly.

            "No?" Draco asked.

            "Did I stutter?" Harry asked right back.

            Draco stormed over, lifting his robe sleeve to show off a large blue, black, and purple bruise that was blossoming into something much worse. "Do you believe this? This is why Lucius Malfoy gives you after dinner every night to make you tougher. Did I stutter? This what happens when you refuse to take the Dark Mark before your fifteenth birthday."

            Sighing, he pulled away from Harry. "See, I don't think I need to be around you fucking dildos anymore. As he walked passed them all to the back of the room, he stopped by his desk, only to throw it across the room. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Then he went all the way back into the corner, muttering angrily to himself.

            "You shouldn't have said that," snapped Hermione at Harry.

            "How would I know?" he asked. "I mean he lies about everything anyway, Hermione."

            "Don't talk to me," she growled.

            And once again, an hour had passed. And once again, not one of them had worked on their scroll for Professor Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N: **Yeppie! A nice long, long, long chappie! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Was it up to your standards Fred and George? Well if not, I'll have to fix it. ~ Luv, _Nev_


	7. The Sixth Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Sixth Hour 

"This is boring shit," Draco sputtered as he looked around the room. Hermione nodded in agreement. He was surprised the bookworm had come over and sat with him, but not entirely upset. "I'm going to break out of here," he grinned, taking his wand out. 

He went over to the door and started thinking up spells to get them out of the detention room. 

"You can't mess with it," Harry pointed out. "Snape probably has that thing spelled so deeply only the most intelligent Auroras could get out of-," he stopped when he heard the door click. His eyes got large as Draco pushed the door open. The blonde had a wide grin on his face as he turned back to them. 

Looking at Hermione, he said, "Let's go." The two started to walk next to each other down the empty corridors. Harry sighed, getting up from his seat. He felt obligated to go after Hermione. Ginny went with him and the two of them walked alongside one another, leaving Cho to follow by herself in the back.

"How do you know where Snape is?" Hermione asked Draco as they turned a corner.

"I don't."

"Well then how do you know when he'll be back to check on us?" 

"I don't," Draco shrugged, his elusive smirk coming up again. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but when Draco looked at her with that smirk, she had to smile and nod.

"What's the point of going to the Slytherin Common Room?" Ginny pestered Harry, grabbing his arm as they made their way further down into the Dungeons.

"Beats me," he shook his head. Why was Hermione doing this? Didn't she know any better than to trust Malfoy. He could tell by the way she had acted all day that she was mad at him, but did it mean she had to spite him like this? Being anywhere near Draco Malfoy was the worst thing she could do to get back at him, besides handing him over to Voldemort on a silver plate.

"Then why do you think we're doing it? This is so stupid. Why are we risking it?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"So then what are we doing?" she asked again.

"I don't know, Ginny," he repeated. "And don't ask me again."

"Sorry," she mumbled as the five of them reached the door to the Slytherin Common Room. 

Draco whispered something and the door opened. He looked around, then motioned to them all to follow. It was empty. Not one person robbed in green walked the length of the room, besides Draco. He went directly to his room, where he knelt down by his trunk. He rooted around it in for quite some time, throwing things all over the floor.

"Slob," grumbled Harry.

"Sorry, my House Elf is currently making your favorite foods," Draco snapped back. Finally he plucked out a jar, filled with green leaves. "Ah ha!"

"Drugs," gasped Ginny.

"That's right dollface," Draco nodded, standing up with the jar tucked under his arm.

"Screw that Malfoy! Put it back," demanded Harry.

"Whatever you say, Potty," Draco rolled his eyes and walked off, Hermione following him.

"The boy has drugs," Ginny rasped, not believing that Draco Malfoy would have Muggle drugs, even if it was something as normal as marijuana. "The boy had marijuana," she repeated, her shock not wearing off. 

"Knock it off," Harry muttered, then took off after Hermione and Draco.

Ginny looked around, shocked. She spotted Cho and went over. "Do you approve of this?" she asked the other girl. Cho, dressed in mostly black, with a slight exception of blue and silver for her house colors, glared at Ginny, before walking off after the others. 

Harry caught up to Draco and pulled Hermione back. She stared at him, looking as if she was about to hex him, when Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What do you want, Potter?"

"How are we getting back?"

"We'll cut through the Potion's hallway and double back," Draco explained, his eyes on Hermione.

"You had better be right. If Snape catches us, we're going to be in detention for the rest of our Hogwarts careers."

As they started to walk off, Ginny came up to Hermione. "What did he say? Where are we going?" Hermione rolled her eyes and ran up to the boys to catch up with Draco, who smiled when she came up on his side instead of Harry's. 

Suddenly, in front of them, they saw Snape's back. All together they turned around and darted away. Draco pointed to another turn and they took it. A couple minutes later they saw the retreating form of Snape again. Once more they turned around, jetting away as fast as their feet could carry them. 

They went up to the moving stairs, only to see Professor Flitwick talking with Professor Snape. They turned around and went the opposite direction. In front of Divination they saw Professor Trelawny mooning over Snape, which was rather disgusting, but they had no time to gawk at the sight anyway. 

"Wait! Wait, hold on. Hold on!" Draco said to them all. "We have to cut through the Great Hall."

"No, the third floor," Harry managed to say, in between gasping for breath. 

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about," Draco shook his head.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about," Harry argued. "Now we're through listening to you," he continued, shooting Hermione a glare. She didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she looked at Draco. "We're going this way," Harry pointed over his shoulder and took off in a sprint.

Hermione looked at Draco before darting off alongside of him after Harry. The five students, who were supposed to be trapped in detention, found themselves at a Dead End. Amidst the many things going on this year at Hogwarts, they had forgotten that the short cut to the Great Hall had been sealed off due to extra pranks. 

"Bugga!" Harry cried, slamming his fist on the wall.

"Way to go, Jackoff," Draco returned, sneering. 

"Sod off!"

"You sod off!" Hermione yelled at Harry. "Why didn't you listen to Draco?"

"We're dead," whimpered Ginny, as she sunk to the floor corner.

Draco's stone face softened a bit when he saw Hermione swallow her pride and go to comfort the red head. "No," he shook his head. "Just me." 

"What do you mean?" she asked him, seeing the determination in his eyes.

"Nevermind, just make sure you all get back to the Potion's classroom." Turning to Harry, he shrunk the jar of drugs so it fit in his pants. "Keep your unit on this," he instructed, serious as all hell. He looked over his shoulder and took off running down the corridor opposite of the one that led to the Dungeons. Immediately, he started to sing at the top of his lungs, "Weasley is our King!" 

Hermione giggled to herself as she helped Ginny up, then the four of them hurried back to the Dungeons, hoping Draco's fate wouldn't be death.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was just exiting the library. He was about to return to his office when he heard a crude voice shattering against the old founding walls of the school. "Weasley is our King!" the voice was crying. At first, he dismissed it as Peeves, then, listening more carefully, he realized that it was Draco Malfoy.

"That spoiled brat!" he hissed, and was storming off in the direction of the voice, his billowing black robes spelling out doom. 

When he reached the practice Quidditch pitch, he saw Draco attempting to dribble the Quaffle to himself. He was succeeding at being a one-man team, but Snape was riled that the boy would even dare to consider escaping his detention. 

"Malfoy! MALFOY! What do you think you are doing out here? What is this?" he demanded. 

"Oh…hi, Professor Snape," he replied innocently, swooping low, and almost hitting the Potion Master with the back end of his Nimbus 2001. 

"Get inside! That's the last straw Mr. Malfoy! Inside NOW!" he yelled, his face getting extremely red for a man who had been the anatomy of snow his entire life. 

"Don't you want to hear my excuse?" Draco asked, sounding hurt.

"IN!" barked Snape, pointing to the hallway.

"I'm thinking of going professional," Draco continued, ignoring the demands being made by his Head of House. 

"Give me the Quaffle, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked, faking a throw to the teacher. Snape stepped back, hands up to catch a ball that wasn't coming to him. Draco laughed. The greasy git really was stupid. He faked tossing it again, but this time, Snape used "Accio" the retrieve the ball without another hassle. Sagging his shoulders, Draco gave up, and followed Snape inside. 

They arrived back in the Potion's classroom to find Harry twiddling his thumbs, Ginny snoozing, Cho biting her nails, and Hermione reading. It seemed that none of the other kids had noticed Draco's disappearance and this simple display was enough to set Snape's mind at ease about what they had been up to. 

Shoving Draco toward his seat, he snapped, "Gather your things. You're leaving." To everyone else, he announced, "Mr. Malfoy, here, has taken it upon himself to go to the Quidditch Practice Pitch.  I'm sorry to inform you, you are going to be without his services for the remainder of your punishment." 

"B-O-O H-O-O!" Draco pretended to cry as he picked up his items. 

Snape scowled. "Everything is a big joke to you, Mister Malfoy. Am I correct? The false fire you set in Potions class on Friday. False fires are real funny, aren't they? What if your home…." Snape stopped, realizing that techniqually Draco didn't have a home, his father owned the place. "What if your family…" he stopped again. Draco didn't give a damn about Lucius. "What if your dope was on fire?" he settled. 

"Impossible," Draco shook his head. Snape stared at him, astonished. "It's in Potter's pants, sir."

Hermione, who had been extremely calm until now, burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think he's funny?" Snape turned on her, eliminating a protective glare from Draco. "You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin'?" Snape asked, trying to use some student slang. "Let me enlighten you, Ms. Granger, and this goes for the rest of you as well," he snapped at them. "Look at him, take a good hard look at him," he growled. "He's a Death Eater." Hermione dropped her head, feeling horrible.

"You want to see something funny? I suggest you pay a visit to Draco Malfoy five years from now. You'll see how funny he is then," Snape finished. Shooting a look at the object of his conversation, he barked, "Let's go," grabbing Draco's shoulder as he walked over. 

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off of me!" Draco cried, stomping away. He paused at Hermione's desk, leaving behind a pair of Vertism leaves. "For better hallway escapades," he whispered with a smirk. "Snape always drinks tea around this time." Then he left, knocking over a million things on his way out.

Snape tossed Draco in a closet outside of the Potion's lab. Slamming the door shut behind them both, he stood in front of Draco, prepared to make a long speech. "That is the last time, Draco.  That is the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?  I make $31,000 galleons a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you..."

The blonde Malfoy just rolled his eyes, not interested in a word his elder was saying. 

"Someday when you are out of here and you have forgotten about this place…and they have forgotten all about you…and you are wrapped up in your own pathetic life…I'm going to be there," Snape snickered. He watched as Draco stared at him with all new eyes. "That's right," he grumbled. "I'm gong to curse the shit out of you."

"Are you threatening me?" Draco asked, calm as ever with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"What're you gonna do about it?  You think anybody is going to believe you? You think anybody is going take your word over mine?  I'm a man of respect around here.  The students do not love me, but at least Dumbledore thinks I'm a swell guy...you, on the other hand, are a lying sack of shit!  And everybody knows it," Snape finished.

Draco continued to stare at him. On the outside he seemed collected, but on the inside he was terrified that the professor meant to beat him. Instead, Snape turned and stormed out of the room. Left alone, Draco cast a silencing charm on the room. Then, quickly as he could, he began searching for the trap door that would lead him through a tunnel in the ceiling of the Potion's room so he could rejoin his "friends."

Crawling through the tunnel, he chuckled to himself as he thought up a joke. "A naked witch walks into the Three Broomsticks with a two foot wand tucked under one arm and a Blasted-End-Skrewt under the other. She lays the Skrewt on the table. The owner comes over and says, "I suppose you won't be needing a butterbeer." The witch says…" The stone Draco was currently on wobbled. He stopped, looked down at it, then went on. Only he had nothing to be on. The stone dropped from the ceiling, and he went crashing down with it. "AHHH!" The stone slab cracked into a bunch of pieces, Draco falling only seconds after it. "OH SHIT!" he cried, but he never hit. 

Hermione smiled, one hand on her hip, and one holding her wand, as she put him on the ground. She flicked her wand around, fixing the ceiling. "I forgot my quill," he shrugged at her.

"Salzaar Slytherin!" Snape cursed from outside the door. He burst into the room. Just as everyone managed to get into their seats, Draco hiding under Hermione's desk. "What in Godriac's name is going on in here? What was that ruckus?"

"Uh…what ruckus, sir?" Harry asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a noise," Snape growled, looking murderous.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Hermione inquired, trying to look attentive.

"Watch your tongue, young lady, watch it!" he snapped. 

Draco tried to sit up and succeeded in banging his head on the bottom of the table. As he groaned, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny started to pat their hands on their desks to make up for the sound Draco had started. Everyone tried to take credit for Malfoy's mistake, except Cho, who once again, is being the oddball.

Snape looked at each one of the students, watching their motions carefully. "What was that? What, what was that noise for?"

Underneath the table, Draco started to rub his head where he hit it. As he tilted his head, he saw Hermione's legs were parted just enough that he could see below her skirt and directly in between her legs. Her plain white underwear was showing. Smiling evilly, he started to move his head forward. 

"What noise?" Harry asked during the same time.

"Really sir, their wasn't any noise…" Hermione squealed. No one knew what was going on, but even Cho started to fake having a coughing fit. Flustered, Hermione regained her composure. "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about, professor?" 

"No it wasn't," Snape growled. "That was not the noise I was referring to. Now, I may not have caught you devious schemers in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Cho laughed, throwing her head back. "You can bet on that, Miss Chang," he promised. "And you," he said to Hermione. "I will not be made a fool of. Understand me, Ms. Granger?" She nodded and he turned around, leaving the room.

Harry, Ginny, and Cho laughed as they say a line of toilet paper trailing after the Potion's Master. It had been stuck on his shoes. "Fool," Harry laughed harder. 

Hermione and Draco were the only ones not laughing. As he crawled out from under the desk, she slapped him as many times and as hard as she could. "It was an accident," he complained as he got up on his knees in front of her. 

"You are an asshole," she hissed. 

"So sue me, baby," he smirked, and returned to his seat.

Sighing, Hermione glanced at the clock. Another hour was over. She only a had a few more to go. What was it all going to be like and what was going on with her and Draco? Only time would tell.

            **A/N: **I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but in the next chapter, they all get high, so I wanted to save that. It is going to be hilarious. I swear, if you have never seen this movie before, you have to go out and rent it or something. Molly Ringwald, Emilo Esteves, and all these other people in **"the Breakfast Club". It is the most awesome movie. I love it! Go out and rent it! ~ _Nev_**


	8. Seventh Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Seventh Hour 

 "So," Draco said to Harry. "Ahab, can I have my doobage?"

Harry didn't think about it, he just handed over the weed. Then, after realizing what he had done, he yelled, "Wasteoid! You're not going to light up in here!" Draco ignored him, heading off to the front of the room. Hermione watched him, then did the same. "Shit," Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair, before following. 

Five minutes later, Draco and everyone else, besides Cho, were sitting on top of the desks in a circle. Smoke was hovering all over the room, making it seem as though a fog charm had been applied to the Potion's lab. Everyone looked at everyone else and started to laugh hysterically for some unknown reason. 

Draco lit up Hermione. She inhaled deeply, then coughed it out. Harry and Ginny laughed, lighting one another up. Harry exhaled and tried to eat his own smoke. Then in a weird, high pitched voice he said, "Witches can't hold der smoke! That's wut it is." He wobbled a bit in his seat and Ginny slapped him on the back, thinking he was choking. 

Then, the redhead started to speak to everyone. "Do you know how popular I am?  I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." She teeter tottered on her seat, nearly falling forward, but then caught herself. "Hehe," she giggled nervously. "Whoopsie daisy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking she wasn't too doped up yet. Seconds after it, she fell backward off the desk, landing on her back. "Ouch!" she cried. 

"Aw, poor baby," Draco chuckled, giving her a hand up. As Hermione sat up, she noticed that Ginny was waving Harry over to her. Harry stood up, wobbling over. When he reached the Weasley girl, she fell flat on her face. "At least you aren't as bad off as Weasel's sister. She's so high, I doubt she'll return to normal before tomorrow."

The entire room was filled with smoke then. Harry started to dance for no apparent reason. His arms and legs moved semi-fluently. Everyone started to cheer him on and he danced around the room, running around too. His arms flailed around, waving through the smoke as if to cut it into sections. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Further down in the depths of the Dungeons, Professor Snape was looking through the student scrolls labeled CONFIDENTIAL. He found great relief in searching the words, finding things out about the student's personal lives. It made his job more interesting. Especially since it gave him something to hold over on them. 

            As he shifted through the scrolls, he came to one that caught his eye. "Mister, oh mister Longbottom...a history of slight mental illness? Woah, no wonder he's so fucked up! And here I just suspected he couldn't make a good potion because I was intimidating. Hmmm."

            "Afternoon, Professor," a scratchy voice entered from his right. 

            Snape glanced up from the scroll, "Afternoon Filch," he nodded. "How are you doing?"

            "Good," the scraggly man glared. 

            "Good," Snape smirked, it was the closest thing he had to a smile. "Is there something I should be informed of?"

            "Nope," he shook his head. "I was just wondering to myself why you were down here in the Dungeon scrolls."

            "Hmmm? Oh, this? It's some of my homework," Snape tried to grin, but didn't succeed. He was out of practice.

            "Homework, eh?" 

            "Yeah."

            Filch looked over Snape's shoulder, reading the large print that read: CONFIDENTIAL. "In the Confidential scrolls?" he asked, skeptically. No one, not even McGonagell had the authority to go behind Dumbledore's back and read the Confidential scrolls.

            Snape started to look rather nervous for someone of his nature. "Look, Archus...this is a highly sensitive area and I'll tell you something...certain people would be very, very embarrassed… I would really appreciate it if, if…. this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us..."

            "What are you going do for me, Professor?"

            "What would you like, Archus?" Snape asked, a bit annoyed that the Squibb would dare ask something of him. He was a high-ordained Hogwarts Professor, not a nosy little snitch, like this man.

            "Got fifty knuts?"

            "What?" Snape demanded, not wanting the bribe. 

            "Fifty knuts," smirked Filch, crossing his arms over his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Back in the Potions Lab, Harry had forgotten who he was completely. Worse, he didn't know who anyone else was either. Ginny was sitting right next to him. Off to the side, Cho was watching them both as they laughed hysterically at the dumb things the other was doing. 

            "No, no, no, man," Harry was muttering as he swaying back and forth in his seat. "No, you got a middle name, man?" he asked Ginny, not sure whether she was a wizard or a witch.

            "Yeah," Ginny cried happily, like a kindergartner who had just got a golden star. "Guess!"

            Cho's ears perked up at this invitation. Pleased, she started to approach them. "Your middle name is Molly, as in your mother's first name…" Ginny and Harry were shocked out of their intoxicated state. They both looked at one another in confusion. "You're five foot four inches tall, you weigh one hundred and ten pounds, and your social security number for the Muggle world is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1," she stopped, as he held his breath, "3," she finished with a wide grin. 

            "Wow!" exclaimed Harry, looking thoroughly impressed. "Are you psychic?  
            "No," Cho smirked.

            Ginny stared at Harry, then at Cho. She looked down at her hands, as if they knew how Cho had figured out so much about her, then she spoke. "Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

            Cho's grin went even wider. She pulled Ginny's purse out from under the folds of her robes. "I stole your purse," she confessed.

            "Give it to me!" screamed Ginny, her hands shooting out to grab the purse free from Cho's grip.

            "Nope," Cho smiled in that insane way of hers. She clutched it to her chest.

            "Give it!" the redhead yelled again.

            Rummaging through the bag to make sure nothing was missing, Ginny started to berate Cho. "This is great...you're a thief too! Huh?" she asked, counting the many supplies of make up she had thrown into her bag for this year at Hogwarts. She wanted to make sure it was all there.

            "I'm not a thief!" Cho insisted, looking quite murderous. 

            "Multi-talented!" Ginny hissed, matching Cho's glare.

            "What's there to steal? A bunch of girly shit? No thanks," she sighed, brushing her long, black bangs up. "A few knuts and a beaver shot."

            "What?" Harry asked, his eyes getting a weird glint to them. (A/N: Bad Harry! Bad!)

            Cho's eyes snapped onto Harry's as if his entire being disgusted her. "He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted," she told him. 

            "Alright," he smiled. "Let's see it!" 

Cho rolled her eyes. She yanked Ginny's purse out of her hands and tossed it to Harry. 

He shuffled through it for a couple minutes, then pulled out a fake I.D. After scanning it, he exclaimed, "This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen. Do you realize you made yourself sixty-eight?"

Ginny giggled. "I know, I know, it's a goof from Fred and George. You know how my brothers are," she smiled. 

"What do you need a fake ID for?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, not speaking. "Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. When he didn't reply, she laughed, "To get into night clubs, silly."

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Cho asked, her eyes sparked with fire.

"NO!" Ginny and Harry shouted in unison. 

Hurt and resentful, Cho picked up Draco's athame from where she had seen Hermione hide it. Slitting it across the top of her bag, she let a load of books, scrolls, quills, and other junk fall all over the stone floor of the Potions Room. 

Harry's eyes bulge. "Holy shit!  What is all that stuff?"

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Ginny asked, eyeing all the womanly products that were so openly displayed. 

"Yeah," Cho nodded, still angry with them. "I always carry this much shit in my bag," she sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "You never know when you may have to jam..."

"Are you going to turn out to be like Professor Trewlawny? Like are you going to gaze into crystal balls all day and make weird death predictions for everyone in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, looking at Cho as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"I'll do what I have to do..." she replied, staring Ginny directly in the eye.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"Because my home life is unsatisfying," Cho answered, saying the last word so slowly that she emphasized every syllable. 

Ginny looked skeptical. "So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the England streets because your home life is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..." she sighed, finished with her little speech.

The redhead had taken this all in. She stared at Cho, then turned her attention to Harry. "Harry...you wanna get in on this? Cho here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying."

Harry looked up from where he had been contemplating all this for several minutes. Then, as wisely and as much like Dumbledore as he could, he said, "Well everyone's home lives are un-satisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, yeah I understand.  But I think that hers goes beyond, you know, what people like you and me...consider normal unsatisfying."

"Never mind...forget it, everything's cool!" Cho glanced at them both, then stuffing her tattered remains of a bag with her junk, she started to leave. 

Harry got up and grabbed her arm, "What's the deal?"

"There is no deal, Boy-o," she snapped. "Just forget it and leave me alone." When Harry persisted to hold onto her arm, she smacked him. "Eat shit!"

Ginny shook her head, lighting up the final roll of marijuana. "The girl is an island, with herself," she sighed, taking a deep inhale. Harry watched her for a moment, tried to see where Cho had gone, then joined Ginny in taking another swig of the drugs. 

In another corner of the room, Draco was sitting with Hermione. The brown haired witch was looking through his wallet, gazing at all the pictures he kept in it. Meanwhile, he was rooting through her bag, paging through all the different spell books she had in her collection. 

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Hermione asked, holding up some of the pictures.

Draco shrugged, "Some of them."

Curious, Hermione continued. "What about the other ones?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider," he answered, not looking at her as he tossed a few books out of the bag so he could probe deeper. 

She smiled and shook her head. "Consider what?"

"Whether or not, I want to hang out with them," he growled, staring directly at her as if she was insane. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?" she asked, wondering how Draco could keep up with six different girls, none of which belonged here at Hogwarts. 

"No," he shook his head. "Do you?"

Finally they were getting somewhere. "Yeah...that's the way it should be."

"Well, not for me," he replied gruffly.

"Why not?" she pestered, pushing him to the brink. He got defensive and tensed.

Ignoring her question, he asked, "How come you got so many books in your bag?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?" she retorted, leveling her gaze with his. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. Acting much like a child throwing a tantrum, he persisted, "I asked you first."

She shrugged, not knowing the true answer to his question herself. "I don't know…I guess I like a little bit of everything now and then," she told him. 

"Me too," he smirked in his arrogant way, his eyes hungry.

"Oh…"

**A/N: Okay, I got off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long but with work, volunteering, dancing, school, and the holidays approaching I have had very little time to think of where I want to take this story. It may seem easy to write, since I have the movie to go on, but it's a harder process then one many think. Anyway, I thank all who have reviewed before. ~_Nev_ **

**_Special Shoutouts_**

Krikoris – You're my sister and I love you! Thanks for all your support!

Madame Plot Bunnie! – I always love your reviews! You are quirky and fun! I hope to see more of it in the future! Thank you!

FrEdAnDgEoRgEwEaSlEyArEgOdS – I love you guys too! And your fic is the bomb! Update it soon! I miss it!


	9. Eighth Hour

The Eighth Hour 

 Back down in the farthest depths of the Dungeons, two full-grown men were arguing over equally important issues.

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Severus Snape asked the janitor. 

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be Albus Dumbledore."

Snape glared at the other man who was sitting opposite of him. "Archus don't be a goof!  I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching for several years and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant."

"Aw skrewt shit, Professor.  Come on Severus, the students haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really bummed you out," was the man's wise reply. 

"These students turned on me...they think I'm a big malignant greasy git." (**A/N:** I'm not going to argue on that topic! Lol!)

Archus stared at him, shocked by what he was hearing. "Listen to yourself Professor. If you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?" 

"Hey...Archus, you think I give one bat's behind what these kids think of me?"

The man nodded, "Yes I do."

"You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be running the Wizarding World," the Potions Master continued to rant angrily.

"Yeah?"

"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night. That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me," he stated, sounding like he was actually worried. 

Archus Filch wasn't an extremely intelligent man, but what he said next, was quite clever. "I wouldn't count on it, sir." With that, he left the Dungeons, knowing there was sure to be another area of the castle that needed his attention. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Back in Snape's classroom, the five "inmates" were sitting together on the floor in a circle. For the past few minutes they had been asking one another several questions that dealt with very personal things and some questions that were just that…questions. 

            "What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." Harry said, looking around at them all. 

            "That's boring," Ginny yawned. 

            "Well, what am I supposed to say, Gin?" he asked, trying to steal a quick kiss from her. Draco noticed the obvious disgust in Hermione's eyes. 

            "The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit.  Like, uh, would you fly to school naked?" Ginny asked with a grin, stealing her own kiss and making Hermione turn a dark shade of red as she attempted to look the other way. 

            Harry laughed nervously, then said, "Um, uh...would I have to go to class naked?"

            "Of course, Potter," Draco smirked, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to groan. "Don't want to let all your fan club members to have only one chance to see your little man. Might as well give them the entire day. I'm sure you'd make the front of the Daily Prophet that way. 

            Turning back to Ginny and ignoring Draco, Harry asked, "In the spring, or winter?"

            "Doesn't matter, does it?" the redhead asked the group, but no one but her seemed interested in hearing Harry's reply. "Spring," she finally decided. 

            "Through the whole day, or only part of it?"

            "Either one," she sighed, starting to get annoyed by all the questions. 

            Harry contemplated it for a moment, then said, "Yes."

            Ginny squealed, clamping her hands over her mouth. 

            "I'd do it!" Cho cried, startling everyone so that four pairs of eyes were on her. "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either," she told them, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes. Draco chuckled and Hermione smiled. Leave it to Cho to break the ice in such a forward fashion. 

            "You're lying," Ginny hissed, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. 

            Draco eyed Hermione and she eyed him back. They both knew what was going to happen next would be ugly. 

            "I already have! I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac!" Cho stated with obvious pleasure.

            "Lie," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She dismissed Cho's statement too easily. Wanting to play along with Cho's charade, Draco asked the half-crazy girl his own question.

            "Are your parents aware of this?"

            "The only person I told was my shrink," she grinned. Draco smirked over at Hermione and she in turn nodded to him to go on. 

            "What did he do when you told him?" 

            "He nailed me," Cho gleamed, a bright smile set across her face. Draco and Hermione laughed together and Harry glared at the Ravenclaw in disgust. But it was Ginny who spoke what was on her blonde mind.

            "Very nice," she shook her head. 

            "I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him," Cho continued, adding to her story as she saw fit. 

            "He's an adult!" Ginny nearly screamed. 

            Cho was now in her prime. She was relishing all the attention that was bouncing her way. There was no way she was going to let it stop now. Pleased at how this was going, she went on to say, "Yeah, and he's married too."

            Disgusted, Ginny snapped, "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

            "Well," Cho shrugged, "the first few times-,"

            "First few times!" Ginny interrupted, clearly taking every word Cho said for granted. She was actually draining all this in, believing it all. "You mean he did it more than once?" 

            "Sure, why not?" Cho grinned, looking completely insane.

            "Are you crazy?" Ginny demanded. 

            "Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink," Harry commented in a huff. 

            "Have you ever done it?" Cho wondered, going in for the kill, the main point of her argument with Ginny. The other girl looked at her, shocked, then looked at the rest of the group. Hermione was leaning into Draco and both were smirking at her. Harry was silent, avoiding her eyes, and Cho (damn it) was staring right at her. 

            "I don't even have a psychiatrist," she sighed, crossing her arms opposite the way they were before. 

            "Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Cho asked, losing her patience a bit.

            "Aren't those containers up there so nice?" Draco grumbled something under his breath. "What?" Ginny demanded, angrily. 

            "You never answered the question," he declared, meeting her annoyed gaze with his own calm, collected one. 

            "Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers," she stated, as if her excuse would save her from all their prying eyes and wondering minds. 

            Hermione was still a bit angry about the whole Harry/Ginny thing, but she took pity on the girl. With a heavy sigh, she lifted herself away from Draco. Squatting down in front of Ginny, she said softly, "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?"

            "A what?" Ginny was almost in hysterics now. 

            "Well, if you say you haven't...you're a prude.  If you say you have...you're a slut!  It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Hermione asked, hoping for once the girl would just agree with her and then she would be able to get her out of this mess. However, she wasn't that lucky. 

            "Wrong," Ginny stated, glaring at Hermione with hate. The once best friends had a silent staring contest for a moment before Ginny shoved Hermione away. 

            Anger flaring, Draco entered the conversation. "Are you a tease?" he questioned, stalking over and giving Hermione a hand up. 

            "She's a tease," Harry said from the corner where he was hiding. Everyone looked over at him.

            Flustered, Ginny cried, "Oh why don't you just forget it?"

            "You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!" Harry snapped, his eyes wavering on Hermione's skirt, which had pulled up a bit showing off more of her well-defined calf. Seeing where Potter's eyes were straying, Draco pulled the edges of her clothing down. Hermione barely flinched at his touch, instead, she laced her fingers through his own when his hand brushed by hers.

            "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," Draco insisted, leading Hermione back to where they had been sitting previously. 

            Totally oblivious to the mute battle that had been raging on between Harry and Draco, Ginny was almost in tears. "I don't do anything!" she yelled. 

            "That's why you're a tease," whispered Cho, finishing the argument before anyone else started breaking down. 

            "Okay, let me ask you a few questions," Ginny growled, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes as she got ready to interrogate Cho. The Ravenclaw bristled, defensive in her own way. She shot a glare at the girl with the fiery red hair. 

            "I've already told you everything!"

            "No!  Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love.  I mean don't you want any respect?" Ginny wanted to know. Hermione laughed at this and Draco chuckled quietly to himself. They both were amused by Ginny's choice of words. Here she was making Cho out to be the bad one when she had gone behind Hermione's back and slept with Hermione's boyfriend, which had been Harry. And here she was, coaching Cho on why it was it was wrong to be screwed by a shrink. 

            "I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me," Cho replied, sounding awfully satisfied with herself. 

            "Not the only difference, I hope," Ginny mumbled. 

            Harry rolled his eyes, walking away from his corner to Ginny's side. "Just give it up. Face it, you're a tease."

            "I'm not a tease!"

            "Sure you are!  You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" Draco reminded her, a malicious grin spread across his face as his hand on Hermione's waist started to rub against her bare skin. He was pleased to note that Potter seemed completely pissed off at this gesture. 

            "No, I never said that, she twisted my words around!" Ginny screamed in frustration, looking over at Harry for some kind of back up.

            "Oh then what do you use it for?" Harry asked her, glaring with his emerald eyes, so harsh and cold at this point.

            "I don't use it period!" she shouted, turning away from him as the tears started back up again. (**A/N: I kinda don't like Ginny, if you couldn't tell, but I can stand her, so don't worry, I won't totally make her pathetic.)**

            "Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Draco asked, earning himself a bit of a glare from Hermione. He wasn't sure why all of the sudden she was getting a bit protective of Ginny. What hadn't the redhead done as of late to piss off the girl in his arms? Didn't she deserve whatever she got?

            "I didn't mean it that way!  You guys are putting words into my mouth!"

            "Well if you'd just answer the question," Draco sighed, hugging Hermione, who was getting awfully tense.

            "Why don't you just answer the question?" Harry persisted as well. 

            "Be honest." That came from Hermione. 

            "No big deal," urged Cho.

            "Yeah, answer it!" Draco cheered.

            "Answer the question, Ginny," Harry told her, sounding very serious. 

            "No! I never did it!" Ginny shouted, as tears broke free and she started to cry uncontrollably. Harry let out a sigh of relief, the lie was over. "Hermione," Ginny whimpered, crawling across the floor to where her once best friend was. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

            "Ginny?" Hermione was so confused she didn't know what else to say. Hadn't Ginny and Harry admitted to having intercourse. Hadn't they been caught and thrown in detention for it? She was confused. "Ginny what are you talking about?"

            **A/N:** Ok so what's the scoop? What was going on that Hermione didn't get? Why would Ginny and Harry lie about that kind of thing? Does Harry have true feelings for Hermione, or will Draco be the one to steal her heart away? And what did everyone do to get into detention? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, when we get together for the second to final hour. Detention at Hogwarts is a ten hour deal, people! _~ __Nev_


	10. Ninth Hour

**The Ninth Hour**

            "We never did it," Ginny told her truthfully as she motioned to Harry and herself. We kissed, we attempted to, but we never actually had sex. We couldn't. I wasn't ready and…," she trailed off, no longer meeting Hermione's eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's just that Lavender thought we did and you know how big her mouth is."

            "Yes," nodded Hermione. "I do."

            "Friends?" Ginny asked meekly, holding out her hand.

            "I never did it either," Cho walked over, making Ginny and Hermione look up at her. "I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar."

            "You are such a **bitch!  You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Ginny yelled, standing up, and forgetting all about making up with Hermione, who reverted to going back by Draco's side, much to Harry's displeasure. **

            "I would do it though," Cho stated in a more serious tone than any of them had heard out of her all day. "If you love someone, it's okay," she said, glancing over at where Hermione was presently cuddled against Draco, who was looking down at her tenderly. The two of them didn't notice Cho's eyes, but Harry saw them and it was enough to make him red with anger. 

            "I can't believe you, you're so weird.  You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" 

            Draco lifted his face away from Hermione's long enough to tell Ginny off. "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to."

            "Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre," the Weasley girl stated, crossing her arms back across her chest. 

            "What's bizarre?  I mean we're all pretty bizarre!  Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all," Hermione stated evenly, leveling her eyes with the girl, who moments before, wanted to rekindle their lost friendship.

            "How are you bizarre? You are practically perfect in every class. You're going to graduate as valedictorian, and you are going to be the hottest guy in school," Ginny finished, sending Hermione a death glare of jealousy as she saw Draco's arm slither around her waist and tighten his hold. 

            "She can be bossy," Cho provided before another fight between Weasley and Granger occurred. 

            "So why are you really in detention, Gin?" Hermione asked, using her mock interest and putting the old friend nickname in for special effect. 

            "Iskippedschooltogoshopping," she mumbled, cluttering all her words together. 

            "What was that?" Draco asked, rather amused. 

            "I skipped school to go shopping, alright?" she hissed. 

            "Harry?" Hermione inquired. He glanced up at her, unsure. "Same question."

            "I…um," he scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed and not willing to give out the information. "I put Collin Creevy in a full body bind and then dressed him up as Professor McGonagell."

            "What?" Hermione cried. 

            "You did that?" Cho asked, sounding hurt. 

            "Yeah," he sighed, "You heard about it?"

            "Everyone heard about it, Potter," snapped Draco. "But no one knew who did it. You attacked the poor kid in the dark, in the back, when he was all alone and defenseless."

            "I know," Harry shook his head back and forth, ashamed. "I didn't even do it for…I did it," he laughed a bit, though it was a sad sound. "You aren't going to believe this, but I did it for Sirius."

            "What?" Hermione cried yet again. "But Harry, Sirius has been gone for years now."

            "I know," he growled, causing her to jump, and making Draco hold her more. "It's just that…my dad…Sirius and my dad used to do wild things, crazy things when they were in school. I was thinking a lot about him lately  and it seemed like the perfect thing to do, you know? Where ever he is, he would see this and feel proud of me, know that I was following in his footsteps." 

            "No, Harry, no," Hermione shook her head, taking his hand in her own. "Sirius regretted what he had done in the past. He told me once that he wished he could take everything he ever did to Snape back. He said the worst thing he had ever done in his life was make someone as pathetic as that even worse." She held her breath for a moment, then continued. 

            "Harry, he wouldn't have wanted you to do that. You were the one who helped show him the error of his ways. Don't think he ever wanted you to turn out like that. He didn't. He was proud of you for who you were…who you are."

            "I know," the Boy-Who-Lived began to sob. It was a sad sight to see him cry, but Hermione, being the friend she always had been, pulled  him into a loving embrace and hugged him until he was done. Draco wasn't exactly happy about this, but he was starting to understand that she was still Potter's best friend and she was going to be there for him when he needed her. No matter what happened. 

            But he was still hurt. 

            When she moved back to sit with him, he shrugged her off. For a moment, she stared at him, but then gave up since he wouldn't meet her gaze. Sighing, Hermione moved a couple feet away, now across from where Cho was sitting. The two looked at one another, one sad pair of eyes boring into another. 

            "Are you going to push her away just because she hugged me, Malfoy?" Harry suddenly spat. 

            "You pushed her away enough for the both of us, Potter!" 

            "At least if I was in your position I wouldn't have gotten so damn jealous that I lost sight of what was right in front of me."

            "Are you saying I should be all soft and let her come back into my arms? Look at you! What did you ever do to deserve her? All these years she's been trailing along with you and Weasel just to help you out. You know you'd be long dead by now if she wasn't with you. However, you still find time to go behind her back and have a semi-affair with none other than her best friend. And you say I'm the one pushing her away?" 

            "Stop it! Both of you! Honestly," Hermione grumbled. "Neither one of you is any better than the other one." That statement made both boy's heads turn. They weren't upset to hear it from each other's mouths, or their own mouths for that matter, but coming from the girl they cared about, that was a different story. 

            Cho interrupted with a completely off the subject declaration. "I can write with my toes!  I can also eat, brush my teeth!"

            "With your feet," Ginny winced in disgust.

            "And play Heart & Soul on the piano," Cho beamed with pride. 

            "I can knit the Muggle way!" Ginny added, sounding a bit impressed. 

            "What can you do?" Cho asked Harry.

            "I can...uh...put you all in a full body bind and then dress you up as a professor." Everyone laughed at this, trying to make him feel better, even though Draco's idea of making some feel better was to laugh at them instead of with them. 

            "I wanna see what Hermione can do!" Draco grinned over at her. 

She went pale, dead white, and looked like she was going to pass out. Then, quickly recovering, she said, "I can't do anything."

"Now, everybody can do something," the Malfoy brat told her, not sounding convinced. 

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing," she shook her head, blushing furiously as she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands. 

"You ever seen Mr. Podger's Wizardhood?  I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years," Draco informed her. Not really into television or having any thing to do with the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts, Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, but from the sound of it and the facial expressions he was getting from Ginny, Cho, and Harry, she decided it was a bad thing. 

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Hermione took a deep breath then slowly started to slide out her right leg front and her left back. She went down in a perfect split, then while holding down her skirt, she slid her legs on the ground as she turned them out and into a perfect gymnast's straddle. 

"All right, great!  Where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked, clapping with Ginny, and Cho.

"Camp, second grade," she told him quickly, the flush in her cheeks slowly starting to die away. 

Clapping slow and sarcastically, Draco said to her, "That was great, Hermione...my image of you is totally blown."

"You're shit!  Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Cho stood up in Hermione's defense, earning her a smile of thanks from the girl who couldn't help the tears brimming in her eyes. 

"I don't believe in God babe, besides, am I laughing?"

Harry stood up now too. As Cho went to Hermione's side to help her up, he shouted, "You fucking prick!" 

Glaring at Harry, Draco snarled, "What do you care what I think, anyway?  I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Then turned abruptly at Hermione so that she squeaked in fear, he snapped, "And you...don't like me anyway!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" she retorted, her face damp with salty tears. 

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "God, you're so pathetic!" he growled, his anger from the early happenings with Harry fueling his anger at her. "Don't you ever...ever!  Compare yourself to me!  Okay?  You got everything, and I got shit!  Fucking Aristotle, right?  School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up!  "Brains isn't here!""

"Sod off!" Hermione screamed. Draco made a move to hit her, then looking at her fearful face, dropped his hand. 

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Harry whispered, just loud enough for the rest of the group to hear him.

"Not me," Hermione vowed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at Draco, "Ever."

"It's unavoidable, it just happens," Cho said wisely from behind Hermione. 

"What happens?" Ginny asked as she stood up with the rest of the gang.

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

Draco snorted. "Who cares?"

Cho, who was on the verge of tears herself, managed to gasp, "I care." 

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to make the tight feeling of crying loosen so she could speak. "Um, I was just thinking, I mean…I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us after we leave here?  When we're all together again?  I mean I consider you all my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No," Harry told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. They shared a friendly hug, but nothing more. Hermione didn't want to hurt Draco, even if he had hurt her. 

"So...what happens?" Cho asked for Hermione.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Ginny went on, looking at each of them as she spoke, then lowering her eyes to the floor. 

"Yeah," whispered Hermione and Cho.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah," the two girls whispered again.

"I don't think so," Ginny shook her head, not looking at either of them, neither Harry nor Draco either. She couldn't face any of them. 

"Do you mean all of us, or just Hermione and Draco?" Cho asked.

"With all of you," Ginny sighed, slumping back down to the floor. 

            "That's a real nice attitude, Ginny!" Harry growled, upset with his present girlfriend so much that he left his arm drop off of his ex's shoulders.

            "Oh, be honest, Harry...if Cho came walking up to you in the tomorrow, what would you do?  I mean picture this, you're there with the entire Quidditch team.  I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to her and when she left you'd cut her all up so your friends wouldn't think you really were friends with her!"

            "No way!" Harry snapped, turning away, though they all knew what Ginny had said was most likely true from his reaction. 

            "What if I came up to you?" Cho turned to Ginny. 

            Shaking her head, the redhead replied, "Same exact thing."

            "You're such a bitch!" Draco yelled, the veins in his neck bulging against the fine layer of skin that was over them. 

            "Why?  'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

            "No!  'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone!  And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're going like who you want to like!"

            Hermione was pretty pissed off at that point. No one had ever seen her so mad. Before Ginny could make a come back, Hermione Granger exploded at Draco Malfoy in a way no one had ever seen her act before. She shouted every word out with poison and truth. Had she spoken to Snape like that, it was likely he would give up his position as the most feared teacher at Hogwarts in a heartbeat. 

            "Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Cho to one of your heavy metal Slytherin parties?  Or take Ginny out on the Quidditch pitch to help you practice being a good Seeker?  What about Harry for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me!" she hollered at Draco, the boy she had just been with moments before. 

            His temper rivaled hers. "Don't you ever talk about my friends!  You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, reading, the library, and those pathetic two guys you call your friends!"

            "SOD OFF!" she screamed, shaking with her overwhelming anger and tears. 

            Everyone else in the room was silent as the fight raged on. 

            "And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways in school, you can forget it!  'Cause it's never going to happen!  Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fucking graduation!"

            "I hate you," Hermione cried as she rocked back and forth, hugging herself.

            Draco looked at her, then muttered, "Yeah?  Good!"

            For several long moments there was only silence in the room. No one knew what to say. Hermione was crying without sound, Draco was fuming opposite of her, Cho was attempting to comfort the first, and Harry and Ginny couldn't understand what to do at all. 

            "Then I assume Hermione and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." Cho trailed off, knowing that Hermione was nice to just about everyone. "You wouldn't look the other way when I came down the hall, would you?" Hermione shook her head and gave Cho a friendly smile. Cho smiled back before looking at each of the others. "I just want tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not!  'Cause I think that's real shitty."

            Ginny took a deep breath, then sighed. "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us."

            Cho just stared at her and laughed. "You're so conceited, Ginny.  You're so conceited.  You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?"

            "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it!  I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" 

            "Then why do you do it?" Cho wanted to know. She didn't have any mercy in her voice. This kind of this was one person's decision. If Ginny said she wasn't going to acknowledge her in the halls of Hogwarts, it wasn't her friends' faults it was her own fault. There was no sympathy emanating from the Ravenclaw on such a topic, no matter how sad Ginny Weasley looked. 

            "I don't know, I don't...you don't understand...you don't.  You're not friends with the same kind of people that Harry and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

            "I don't understand what?  You think I don't understand pressure, Ginny? Well fuck you!  Fuck you!" Cho started to cry a bit and hide her face in the sleeve of her robes. "Know why I'm here today?  Do you? I'm here because I tried the Avada Kervada curse on myself."

            "You what?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. He had been through tough scrapes in his many years. Quite a few of them included dodging that kind of curse. He didn't know why anyone would want to die such a painful way, but he kept that to himself. 

            "I was ready to die. When he left there was nothing more for me here. I don't have a good home life. My parents didn't want kids. So…but then they got stuck with me, and a witch baby at that. What where they to do? Cedric was all I had. I was ready the day he died to follow," she explained. 

            "Two days ago Professor Snape caught me looting his private supply of herbs. I was attempting to make a certain poison that would claim my life, but he caught on and stopped me. He warned me about stealing, until he caught on to what it was for. Then he sent me off with a warning, so I figured I had to do it some other way."

            "And?" Hermione prompted. 

            "Do you know how hard it is to aim your wand at yourself?" Cho asked. None of the others had ever tried it so they had no clue. "I missed. Instead of hitting myself, I hit Mrs. Norris," she told them, hanging her head down.

            "Mrs. Norris!" Draco started to peel with laughter. 

            "Filch's cat?" Harry and Ginny asked. When Cho nodded they started laughing too. Only Hermione could hold her tongue, but soon Cho and her were laughing with the rest of the group. 

            "You want to know what I did to get in here?" Hermione asked. Everyone became silent, even Draco. "Snape told me there was an extracurricular activity in his classroom on Saturdays. I never had him for detention before and I didn't know any better. I told him to sign me up."

            Silence. 

            Then immense laughter. 

            "You're laughing at me!" she exclaimed. 

            "No…no we're not," Cho tried to stop but failed.

            "Yes," Hermione giggled, "Yes you are." 

            Not one of the five students noticed that they only had one more hour of this torture to endure before it would be time to go and then they would be set free. 

            **A/N:** Ok, did I answer all the questions, tell me in a review if I didn't. Next! The final chapter! Yay!!!!!  Thanks for all the reviews! I promise to try to do shout-outs in the final chapter or epilogue if I write one.  ~ Nev


	11. Tenth Hour

            **Tenth Hour (Final Hour)**

            Hermione slipped one of her Muggle CDs into her player and blasted the music with an easy volume sound. The strong beats of a rock group came on, loosening everyone up enough to move around to the beat. They were all crazy enough to start dancing for several minutes, until Draco saw what time it was. Before anyone saw him, he crawled back up into the hole he had dropped out of and made his way back to his prison before Snape realized he was gone. 

            Later, back in the Potions classroom, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Cho were sitting on the back desk, all thinking about different things. 

            "Hermione?"

            "Yeah Ginny?"

            "Are you still going to write your essay?"

            "Yeah, why?" 

            Ginny fidgeted, a bit nervous since she had seen the full wrath of Hermione. "Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

            Hermione thought about it for a moment, then glanced over at Ginny, "Oh, but that's what Snape wants us to do."

            "True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing, don't you?" 

            Why did everyone come to her when things went wrong? Just because she was smart didn't mean she liked to do all the work…well she liked to do work, that was true, but she didn't like people getting credit for the work she did. "You just don't want to write your paper...Right?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit used.

            "True, but, you're the smartest, right?" Ginny asked her back, looking at Harry and Cho. "We trust you."

            The two nodded in agreement and Harry said, "Yeah."

            "All right," Hermione sighed, leaving to return to her seat. "I'll do it."

            "Great!" Ginny cheered excitedly. 

            Hermione started to think of how she could do this in the right manner. Snape had asked them to write about who they were. Well, that didn't really matter considering he could care less. "That's it!" she exclaimed and immediately started to write in a fury.

            Harry, Cho, and Ginny stared at her, then exchanged amused looks. 

            Twenty minutes later the scroll was complete. The Gryffindor girl gave her paper a smooch. Looking extremely proud of herself, Hermione climbed up into the hole where Draco had gone off to. The remaining three students shared another look, but no one said a word to stop Hermione, least of all Ginny. 

            Hermione crawled through the tunnel, waiting for the right spot, until she found it. She attempted to open the ceiling gently, but instead, she managed to fall right through by using the wrong spell. She fell right into Draco's lap. After the initial shock wore off and she was back on her own feet, he spoke.

            "You lost?" 

            She opened her mouth to say something, then thinking better of it, just smiled. Draco smirked back, one arm reaching up for her. Hermione leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, giving him the briefest tease before pulling away again. 

            "Why'd you do that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised while his head was cocked to the side. 

            "Because you weren't going to," she shrugged. He grinned again, pulling her back down into his lap. He kissed her passionately, cradling her head with one hand, while the other rested on the small of her back. He squeezed her gently causing her to gasp and allowing his tongue into her mouth. After a couple minutes, they had to break apart for air. 

            "Were you really that disgusted by my split?" Hermione asked, feeling how swollen her lips were getting from his playful nips. 

            "Truth?" Draco asked. 

            She nodded, "Truth."

            "No," he grinned, kissing her again. Against his lips, Hermione was smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The day was ending and detention was let out. Snape had not seen Hermione with Draco. The girl had managed to crawl back to the Potion's classroom just in time. However, if Snape had been one to notice small details he would have smelt Draco's strong manly cologne on Hermione's uniform. Harry did. 

            Together, the group walked away from the Dungeons toward the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was holding onto Hermione by her waist, his arm wrapped loosely around it, as she leaned into him. Ginny, Harry, and Cho weren't linked at all, but Harry kept stealing glances at the Ravenclaw, much to Ginny's displeasure. 

            When they reached the Great Hall doors, all of them stopped. It went without words that things were going to be different between them all, but they were still going to have to go back to the way they had lived before. Ginny smiled at Harry and then walked in. Cho gave Harry a quick peck before following the redhead. Startled, the boy rushed after her, ready to return the gesture without a care.

            Draco saw Hermione begin to enter the Great Hall. With one quick motion, he brought her back into the shadows of the corridor. "Where do you think you're going?" he grinned, kissing her again. "I'm not done with you."

            She pushed him away. "Draco, what about those other girlfriends?" she insisted, not looking very pleased about them.

            "They don't matter anymore," was the reply she got before he showed her exactly how much he loved her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After eating yet another long dinner in the Great Hall, Snape walked into his now empty classroom. Each desk was empty, bare of anything except for scratches, old potions stains, and burn marks. Then he noticed one desk had a white scroll sitting on top of it. Though he had given the students an assignment, he hadn't expected anyone to do it. But when he saw that Granger girl's handwriting, he was drawn to read the parchment. Taking a seat, his eyes ran the length of the paper. 

            _Saturday – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ __

_Dear Professor Snape, _

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. You see us as the brain, the athlete, the princess, the basket case, and the miscreant. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. That's the way we saw each other at __seven o'clock_ this morning. We were brainwashed. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, an athlete, a princess, a basket case, and a miscreant. Does that answer your question?__

 Sincerely Yours, the Breakfast Club 

**A/N: I know I said that I hate Cho and I do, but somehow that hate morphed into great dislike for Ginny, but…oh nevermind! It's impossible to explain myself when I don't even understand myself and my decisions. Hope you liked it! This was the final chapter. I don't know if I'll post an epilogue or not. Why don't you decide? If I get ten or more e-mails requesting for an epilogue I'll write and post one. _~ __Nev_**


	12. Epilogue

            **Epilogue**

            Draco Malfoy walked down the lone dirt path to the Shrieking Shack. No one went over here anymore, not since the rumors had started up. Nowadays he was one of four that still came. One of the other four was presently attached to his hand. Hermione Granger, his secret girlfriend of one year was walking alongside of them. Their relationship had to be kept a secret due to the will of his father. Lucius Malfoy had never looked kindly on Muggles, Muggle-born witches, or those who showed them kindness. And here he was, with Hermione, the only person he cared about in this world. 

            They went up the path to the back door of the rickety shack. Draco knocked three times, then twice a mite bit faster. He was answered by a soft, "Come in." Together, him and Hermione entered the old house. When the door had opened it revealed Harry Potter, who he still referred to Pothead when everyone else was around, and the guy's girlfriend, Cho Chang, the Seeker for Ravenclaw House. 

            "Any trouble getting here?" Harry asked as Draco and Hermione stripped off their cloaks. 

            "Nah, are you kidding? No one else wakes up this early," he replied, giving Hermione a quick grin. "They are all too lazy on a Saturday morning and no one in town is up."

            "Good," Harry commented, just as a boiling kettle in the corner started to wail and hiss. 

            Cho got up out of her chair and went over to it. Hermione went along with her into the small kitchen to help prepare the tea, leaving Gryffindor and Slytherin alone with one another. Over the last twelve months, Harry and Draco had learned not to hate each other so much. They had both found love in their detention partners and weren't going to give up the girls they had become happy with. 

            Ever since the group had been placed into detention together, they had attempted to remain close. It was fine for Harry, Cho, and Hermione. They didn't have a problem coming together, despite the rough remarks some Ravenclaws made to Cho about Cedric Diggeroy. But when it came to Draco, especially Draco and Hermione, things were different. They couldn't be out in the open with their relationship. That had to stay behind closed doors. 

            The four students had devised a plan. Every Saturday morning, before anyone else was up they would meet in the Shrieking Shack, outside of Hogsmeade. By the time all the other students arrived in the town, they would be able to come out of hiding and join the crowds with their proper houses, but for the time in the morning they could be together, relax as the friends they were. Of course, one of their original group was missing. After getting a detention with them all, Ginny had not spoken to Hermione, Cho, Draco, or even Harry. It was if they weren't good enough for her anymore. However, this failed to bother any of them.

            "So how has life been treating you, Potter?" Draco asked, leaning back into his chair.

            "Fine, just fine," the green-eyed boy replied. "And you?"

            "Hermione's a dream," he commented lazily, not focusing on Harry anymore, but rather looking past him at his girlfriend who was talking to Cho. 

            Suddenly, Potter got a strange look on his face. He stretched forward, getting a bit closer to Draco, and whispered, "Do you love her?"

            "What?"

            "Do you love her?" he repeated. 

            Draco paused. He cared about Hermione a great deal and yes, love had come up a lot in the more recent months, but he had held off on saying the declaration until he was positive that it was absolutely true. Now that Pothead had him cornered, he had to think it through. No one else was like her. She knew what to say, what buttons to push, and just how to act. She was everything to him and he didn't think he could live without seeing her everyday, even if it was from across the room. 

            "Yes," he stated, staring right at Harry. "Now let me ask you. Do you love Cho?"

            "Well, I'm glad you asked," Harry grinned, holding out a black box. He lifted the lid just a tad. "In another week we'll have officially been together a year. We only have a few months of school left. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

            "Wow, Potter. You impress me," Draco grinned. "Beating me to the aisle and all. Who would have thought?"

            "What are you boys talking about?" Hermione asked, as she came over, holding a tray of tea. 

            "Nothing," Draco told her, kissing her on the cheek as he stole the tray from her and brought it into the dining room. Hermione stared after him, confused, but then shrugged following after him.

            Once they were all seated where they normally were, Draco next to Hermione and Harry next to Cho, across from Draco, Cho set a plate of food in front of all of them. Clearing his throat Harry said, "I would like to bring this session of the Breakfast Club to order. Let's eat."

            **A/N:** I know it was short, but I wanted to leave it open, just for those of you who liked the movie ending, though I prefer to tie up most of the loose ends, such as what happens to their friendships after the detention. Hope you enjoyed it. This was one fun fic to write! _~ Nev_


End file.
